


EntGeistert

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Scary, cementary - Freeform, süße Knöpfe, well at least kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: E.T.A. und Novalis auf dem FriedhofOffspin zu "BeGeistert"





	EntGeistert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BeGeistert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244789) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12). 



> 1\. es ist nicht gebetat und nur so runtergeschrieben  
> 2\. wenn ich eine Sache noch nie geschrieben habe, dann Gruselgeschichten, und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich es gerade versucht habe, weil ich eigentlich auch keine Gruselgeschichten mag... xD aba well

Es war halbdunkel zwischen den Gräbern, der Mond am klaren Himmel tauchte alles in ein gespenstisches Licht. Nebelschwaden zogen zwischen den morschen Holzkreuzen und den teilweise bereits rissigen Marmorsteinen hindurch, und die eiskalte, feuchte Luft ließ Novalis frösteln. Er zog sich seine Daunenjacke enger um die Schultern. Wo blieb nur Ernst?

Auf sein Bärchen musste er immer warten… was der nur schon wieder trieb, wollte Novalis gar nicht so genau wissen. Er hatte sich zu dieser Friedhofs-Nummer ja auch nur überreden lassen, weil er gehofft hatte, so ein bisschen Inspiration für ein paar Gedichte zu bekommen. Hymnen an die Nacht oder sowas. Irgendwas Düsteres. Das würde sicher ein Bestseller werden.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch schreckte Novalis aus seinen Gedanken, er zuckte zusammen, sprang auf und stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gerade im Eingangsbereich einer Gruft saß, und dass die Wand vielleicht sehr viel weniger Schutz bot, als er sich erhoffte. Man konnte ja nie wissen, immerhin war heute Halloween… warum kam sein Bärchen nur immer auf so bescheuerte Ideen?!

Doch dann hörte er ein leises Fluchen, das langsam näherkam, und er sah zwischen den Gräberreihen eine Fackel auf- und niedertanzen. Da wurde ihm klar, dass das Ernst sein musste, der schließlich doch endlich hergefunden hatte. Novalis warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy. Fast eine halbe Stunde war sein Freund zu spät! Aber egal, er würde ihm keine Vorwürfe machen. Er war vor allem froh, dass er nicht mehr alleine hier auf diesem Friedhof, und nicht mehr im Halbdunkel, das das Mondlicht verbreitete, sitzen musste.

Mit einem leisen Aufatmen löste Novalis sich von der modrigen Backsteinwand und ging auf Ernst zu. So langsam wie eben möglich, ohne auffällig zu wirken, um nicht erkennen zu lassen, wie außerordentlich froh er war, dass endlich jemand gekommen war…

„Bärchen! Da bist du ja endlich!“

„Hasi! Schön, dass du gekommen bist.“ E.T.A. drückte Novalis einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und die Fackel in die Hand. „Hier, halt das mal bitte.“

Novalis nahm den brennenden Stock widerstrebend entgegen und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Hoffentlich sprühte das Teil keine Funken, und hoffentlich würde er sich damit nicht seine neue, dunkelblaue, teure und ziemlich hübsche Winterdaunenjacke versengen… Er rümpfte die Nase. „Also, jetzt sag schon, warum bin ich hier?“

„Weil Halloween ist.“ E.T.A. grinste ihn an, was im flackernden Fackelschein ein wenig gruselig aussah. Er nahm seine große Ikea-Tasche von der Schulter, holte eine schwarze Picknickdecke heraus und breitete sie vor dem Eingang der Gruft auf dem Boden aus. Novalis wüsste wirklich gerne, wo E.T.A. immer diese schwarzen Picknickdecken her bekam. Dann entnahm er der Tasche einige weitere Gegenstände, die Novalis nicht immer genau erkennen konnte. Nur bei dem einen hoffte er, dass es sich um eine Keksdose handelte. Aber ganz sicher war er sich da nicht, und selbst wenn es eine Keksdose wäre, war ja noch lange nicht gesagt, dass da auch Kekse drin waren…

Novalis ließ sich auf die ausgebreitete Decke fallen, auf einen Flecken der nicht mit irgendwelchen Sachen vollgestellt war. Die Fackel beleuchtete die Objekte, die E.T.A. mitgebracht hatte, jetzt deutlicher. Verwundert betrachtete Novalis die Tüte mit den Plastikspinnen, eine Tupperdose voller Knochen (Novalis wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, ob die echt oder künstlich waren, und wenn echt, von welchem Tier) und eine Flasche voll mit etwas, das nach Blut aussah. Hoffentlich Kunstblut…

„Ja, aber… was machen wir hier?“ Zweifelnd sah er zu E.T.A. hinüber, der sich jetzt zu ihm auf die Decke setzte.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten uns einen netten Abend machen und ein paar Gruselgeschichten erzählen.“ Ernst machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Das hier ist doch die perfekte Atmosphäre, oder? So was Geiles hast du sonst das ganze Jahr nicht!“

Er strahlte Novalis so begeistert an, dass der sich gar nicht mehr traute, zu sagen, dass ihm die Atmosphäre fast schon ein wenig zu perfekt war… E.T.A. hatte sich wahrscheinlich wieder mal seit zwei Wochen nicht die Haare gebürstet, oder zumindest sah er so aus, er hatte dunkle Augenringe und auf seiner ansonsten blassen Haut malte das flackernde Licht unheimliche Schatten. Wenn er grinste, sah er aus wie ein Totenschädel… Novalis lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, er konnte ein Zittern nicht länger unterdrücken.

„Ist dir kalt?“

„Nein, nein…“ Novalis räusperte sich. Ihm war schon ein bisschen kalt, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum er zitterte… aber er würde den Teufel tun und E.T.A. das unter die Nase reiben. Er wollte nicht ständig wie ein Feigling dastehen, er war doch ein Romantiker mit einem Hang zum Düsteren, da konnte er sich doch nicht nachts auf einem Friedhof fast in die Hose machen!

E.T.A. sah Novalis an. Täuschte er sich, oder fand sein Bärchen das etwa lustig? Dass er zitterte? Novalis setzte seine trotzige Miene auf. „Jetzt bild‘ dir bloß nichts ein…“

„Ach, Quatsch, Hasi.“ Ernst nahm die Blutflasche und trank einen Schluck daraus. Novalis sah zu Boden. Es war also doch Kunstblut. Oder sowas ähnliches. Vielleicht wollte er es gar nicht so genau wissen, es sah nämlich ziemlich echt aus… „Ich glaube dir schon, dass dir kalt ist… immerhin… sitzen wir hier direkt vor der Gruft.“ E.T.A. griff in die Dose mit den Plastikspinnen und spielte wie nebenbei mit einer, die er schließlich herausnahm und sich aufs Knie setzte.

Novalis hielt die Fackel fester umklammert. „Wieso? Was ist mit der Gruft?“ Er wollte es nicht so genau wissen, wenn er ehrlich war… Aber dann gleichzeitig doch wieder. Verdammt, wieso hatte er sich zu dieser blödsinnigen Aktion überreden lassen?

„Die Gruft… also…“ E.T.A. strich der Spinne kurz über den Rücken, dann sah er Novalis mit seinen dunklen Augen an und begann, zu erzählen.

„Vor über einhundert Jahren lebte in der Stadt einmal eine reiche Witwe, deren Sohn abenteuerlustig genug war, um sich auf diverse Expeditionen zu begeben. Seine Mutter hätte ihm das wohl nie bezahlt, wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass er schließlich von einer Reise zum Nordpol nie zurückkehren würde. Die Expeditionsgruppe hatte sich in der Zeit verschätzt, und als die Polarnacht über sie hereinbrach und ihnen die Vorräte ausgingen, blieb ihnen bald nichts anderes übrig als sich zum Sterben in den Schnee zu legen… Dort liegen sie wohl noch heute, aber einige Jahre später fand ein Suchtrupp Hinweise, die das tragische Ende der Expedition verrieten. Es war unter anderem ein Brief des jungen Mannes an seine Mutter, in dem er schrieb, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als heimzukehren oder zumindest in der Heimat begraben zu werden.

Als die gute Frau schließlich einige Jahre nach dessen Verschwinden vom Schicksal ihres einzigen Kindes erfuhr, ließ sie ihm einen steinernen Sarg und eine goldene Inschrift in die Familiengruft hier auf dem Friedhof ein,“, er deutete hinter sich, „aber der Sarg ist leer, und da die Witwe selbst kurz darauf starb, geriet der junge Mann nach und nach in Vergessenheit. Aber man erzählt sich, dass sein Geist hier auf dem Friedhof umgeht, und zwar so lange, bis sein Körper vielleicht doch eines Tages zurück in die Heimat gebracht wird… Sein Geist streift durch die dunklen Räume der Gruft, aber da er noch immer an sein unbekanntes Grab im Ewigen Eis gebunden ist, ist es hier vor der Gruft häufig sehr viel kälter als…“ E.T.A. warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Novalis. „Hasi? Alles in Ordnung?“

Novalis fühlte sich überhaupt nicht in Ordnung. Seine Finger hatten sich mittlerweile so fest um den Stiel der Fackel gekrallt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, aber er merkte es schon gar nicht mehr. Als E.T.A. jetzt in seiner Erzählung innehielt, brauchte er einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sein Freund sich diese Geschichte höchstwahrscheinlich einfach nur gerade eben ausgedacht hatte. Er schluckte. „Ja… ja, klar, alles gut…“ Verlegen räusperte er sich. „Gut, dass ich nicht an solche Geistergeschichten glaube… sonst könnte man glatt Angst kriegen…“ Er schenkte Ernst ein zittriges Lächeln.

Der nahm daraufhin einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche mit dem blutähnlichen Inhalt. „Gut. Jetzt bist du dran, Hasi.“

„Was? Womit?“ Novalis sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Na, mit Geschichten erzählen.“ E.T.A. öffnete jetzt die Dose und holte tatsächlich einen Keks heraus, bevor er sie Novalis anbot.

Der schwankte zwischen annehmen und dabei zu riskieren, irgendwelche gruseligen, blutgetränkten Backwaren in Händen zu halten, oder ablehnen und so vor seinem Freund einzugestehen, dass ihm vor Angst eigentlich viel zu schlecht war, um irgendetwas zu essen. Schließlich griff er aber doch in die Dose, schon allein, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen, immerhin musste er sich eine Geschichte ausdenken… und die musste auch noch gruselig sein…

Doch gerade, als er seine Hand in die Keksdose gesteckt hatte, ertönte in der Stille des Friedhofs auf einmal ein grauenvoller Schrei. Novalis zuckte zusammen, riss die Hand aus der Dose und verteilte dabei gut die Hälfte ihres Inhalts auf der Picknickdecke. „Oh mein Gott! Was ist das?!“

E.T.A. sah mit einem Mal auch ziemlich erschrocken aus. „Ich weiß es nicht?“

Novalis warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Du immer mit deinen Geistergeschichten, Bärchen! Fuck, was ist, wenn du wirklich einen Geist damit heraufbeschworen hast?“

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, ertönte der Schrei ein zweites Mal. Erschrocken sahen sich die beiden an.

Dann bemerkte Novalis das Vibrieren in seiner Hosentasche.

Und dann fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass er ja gestern zusammen mit seinem Bärchen zum Spaß einen ziemlich abgedrehten Halloween-Klingelton an seinem Handy eingestellt hatte.

Ihm fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, und bevor es ein drittes Mal schreien konnte, zog er schnell sein Handy aus der Hose und nahm ab. „Friedrich? Was gibt’s?“

Als er E.T.A.s blasses, erschrockenes Gesicht sah, verschaffte ihm das zumindest ein klein wenig Genugtuung. Sein Bärchen hatte sich immerhin fast genauso erschrocken wie er sich selbst.

„Halloweenparty bei euch? Ja, warum nicht? Ernst und ich kommen schon vorbei. Und wir bringen Kekse mit.“ Er warf E.T.A. einen drohenden Blick zu, der seinem Freund klar machen sollte, dass er unter keinen Umständen absagen würde. „Alles klar, wir sind in vielleicht zwanzig Minuten da.“

Aufatmend legte Novalis auf und warf E.T.A. einen weiteren Blick zu. „Los. Pack deinen Kram zusammen. Wir gehen zu Johann und Friedrich.“ Er stand auf, und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er noch immer die Fackel in der Hand hielt. „Nimm das hier lieber auch mal mit.“ Er schüttelte die Picknickdecke aus, legte sie zusammen und stopfte sie in die Ikea-Tasche. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Wie froh Novalis aber tatsächlich war, dass er diesem Friedhof so früh schon den Rücken kehren konnte, sagte er Ernst lieber nicht.


End file.
